


Sleek, Slim and Mesmerizing

by IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed



Series: Automated Fucking [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor Kink, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, Iron Man Obsession, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed/pseuds/IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed
Summary: Iron man was beautiful - a life size, animated work of art. The man inside he may have a few reservations about, but there was no denying the artistry of the armor even the first time he’d seen it. Flying high and striking down on the earth in bombastic fashion, sending dust flying and causing the ground shake beneath him; the suit whirring mechanically as it straightened into something tall and powerful. Steve hadn’t been able to help that his jaw went a little slack at the site of it. Tony Stark raised his gauntlets and the light of his repulsors flared, glaring off the shiny metal of the faceplate, creating a florescent display that took the Captains breath away.That moment was both the beginning and the end for him.ORSteve Rogers has a new obsession, and its name is Iron Man.





	Sleek, Slim and Mesmerizing

**Author's Note:**

> Whats Up! I'm Carmelyzed  
> ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ and this is a prequel to Automated Fantasy~! Figured I'd let you guys know how Steve came to realize that Iron Man is the sexiest thing on earth. As we all know. Enjoy~

Iron man was beautiful - a life size, animated work of art. The man inside he may have a few reservations about, but there was no denying the artistry of the armor even the first time he’d seen it. Flying high and striking down on the earth in bombastic fashion, sending dust flying and causing the ground shake beneath him; the suit whirring mechanically as it straightened into something tall and powerful. Steve hadn’t been able to help that his jaw went a little slack at the site of it. Tony Stark raised his gauntlets and the light of his repulsors flared, glaring off the shiny metal of the faceplate, creating a florescent display that took the Captains breath away. 

That moment was both the beginning and the end for him. 

It was the end of looking at Tony Stark as just a pompous apple that fell from an equally pompous tree - he was an artist, who’s hands could make wondrous, elegant things, of which Steve could fully appreciate (even if he still was a pompous fat-head) However, it was also the beginning of a whole new obsession in Steve’s life: Iron Man. 

Over the course of his ninety something years, Steve had acquired many obsessions, some to the point of absolute ridiculousness – collecting bobbles, growing his hair, that taco stand down the street, you name it – and he had a feeling this one would not be far off. Once, when Steve was both young and impressionable, he had even become obsessed with being like his best friend, Bucky. Bucky was always so strong, charming and dependable and Steve was just stubborn enough to want to be that and more. It took time to fade, but it was now an ideal he had dropped long ago at the insistence of his friend. Back then, he’s also been obsessed with war – and maybe he still was today –wanting, _needing_ to be apart if it, or more like right in the middle of it. Something in his blood drew him closer every time, craving the adrenaline like a drug, feeding his obsession like a greedy monster. And now… now he was obsessed with the sleek, slim, mesmerizing thing that was Iron Man. 

In hindsight, perhaps it was that obsession that had brought him and Tony closer together, as friends rather than reluctant teammates. At first, Steve would gladly spend his time in his room, sketching various poses and renditions of Iron Man for hours on end, giving in to his mind’s desires and staying far away from the inventor. After a month of living at the tower however, it was nigh impossible to still the Captain’s feet from making their way into Tony’s workshop, settling down quietly on the couch as he sketched the suits from a model rather than memory. Tony had pestered him for a while about what exactly he was drawing…

_“Come on Cap, just let me see.”_

_“No.”_

_“Pretty please?”_

_“No.”_

_“Listen… I’m not going to be weirded out if it’s me –”_

_“I said no, Tony!” Steve snapped, glaring at the nuisance who was currently blocking his visual of the Mark V._

_“You come down here every day to draw…something, but you won’t even show me what it is even though you’re in_ my _lab!” Tony huffed, crossing his arms over his glowing chest. “That is some privilege, Rogers.”_

_Steve pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off an oncoming headache. He did not want to deal with this, nor could he give the answers Tony wanted, so he just sighed. “Just go back to whatever you were doing, Tony,” he said tiredly, hoping the genius would listen and not,_ repeat not _, kick him out._

_Tony gazed at him with narrowed eyes for a good minute before losing interest and mumbling a, “whatever,” returning to his work._

_Thanking the universe for small blessings, Steve removed the sketch pad from where it had been buried in his chest and continued his sketch of the Mark V, standing still but with power._

An understanding had grown between him and Tony after that, and they learned to just enjoy each other’s company for what it was, the brunette leaving Steve to his own devices. 

Other times, the infatuated Captain would find himself on the roof of the Avengers Tower, gazing up into the night sky with a smile on his lips as he watched Tony take his newest suit out for a spin. Racing, looping and twirling high into the stars, as if he was spreading his wings for the first time. Tony always flew his suits like that, with a flair for the dramatic and love that was palpable, bringing the stunning hunk of metal to life. Perhaps, that is what was making Iron Man come alive in Steve’s sketchbook, because every time he sketched Iron man, he was also sketching a reflection of Tony. 

Steve preferred drawing the armor like this, animated and bright, translating on paper more vibrantly than a still model. What he really wished he could do however was sketch Iron Man in action, doing what it does best: saving the world. Oh, but Steve had already gotten in enough trouble over his wandering eyes in the field.

How do you fight the latest swarm of bad guys when Iron Man is above you, twisting elegantly in the air as its repulsors take out enemies from above, or in front of you giving you a hand, metal gleaming in the sunlight and mechanics speaking so beautifully? Steve hadn’t quite figured it out. He still remembered quite vividly that one time…

_The metallic red of the armor made Iron Man look like a robin taking flight, twisting and diving as Tony took out enemies above and below. Repulsors flared as alien grunts were thinned out on the ground and his body moved fluidly like an acrobat as he dogged oncoming attacks from the sky. Steve had to admit that Tony always did multitask beautifully. Iron Man really did look best this way, hard and strong and agile, each plate shifting seamlessly as Tony moved, bright colors dazzling in the sunlight…_

_“Eye on the prize, Capcicle!” Tony called through the earpiece, ripping him from his revere, just in time to block an attack from the left._

_“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said breathlessly, not before dispatching the rogue alien._

_“No problem,” Tony sang, “just try to keep your eyes on the enemy instead of my ass next time.”_

_The com link cut off with a laugh, and Steve flushed crimson red, desperately praying the genius was joking._

After that unfortunate incident, the blonde had gone to great lengths to dial down his fixation. No more watching, no more seeking, and now more _day dreaming _, because, oh yes, that had become a problem too.__

The Captain has been going steady at it for a few months now, keeping himself painfully in-check when it comes to anything Iron Man. As soon as that embarrassing mission was over, he’d rushed to his room, gathering up all his Iron Man sketches and works and tossed them - well, more like set them very carefully - into his closet. He stopped going to the rooftops, he focused on missions, he kept his eyes and more importantly _his hands_ to himself. Although, that feat was made uniquely difficult by one Tony Stark, who felt the need to drag Steve even closer towards his secret obsession today.

“Hey you!” Tony called from across the workshop, garnering the rapt attention of U as Steve continued his sketch. “Not U,” Tony hissed, shooing the whirring robot away. “Steve!”

The blonde finished his line before glancing up with an inquiring hum. Instead of Iron Man however, he was finishing up a sketch of Tony. The “no watching, no seeking, no day dreaming” thing was harder than anticipated, so if he couldn’t draw Iron Man, he would have to entertain himself with its creator.

“Cmere,” the genius implored, waving him over from his position across the workbench, gauntlet encasing his hand and forearm. 

Steve gazed at the beautiful piece of armor - yes, he was sketching that too, sue him-, then looked back to expressive brown eyes and swallowed thickly, “What is it?” He didn’t really need to be that close to even a piece of Iron Man right now.

“Come here and you’ll find out,” Tony reiterated with a teasing smile.

Steve sighed despondently, setting his sketchbook face down on the couch before standing up and slowly making his way over to the inventor. “Yes?” He asked tentatively.

“This is just a taste of a new suit I’m working on.” Tony made a fist with the gauntlet and Steve watched with rapt attention as it seemed to ripple and then seamlessly fold down, drawing away from every one of Tony’s fingers until it was nothing but a wristband. “I’m working on one piece at a time right now, but eventually I should be able to make the entire suit completely compact.” The genius looked up at him excitedly yet smug nonetheless, obviously proud of his creation. Steve shook his head in wonder, mouth hanging open just slightly; Tony’s inventions always amazed him. “That’s…that’s amazing, Tony! Can you make it fold back out?”

“Don’t think it would be that helpful if it couldn’t, Cap.” Tony retorted, rolling his eyes as he clenched his fist again and the blonde watched in childlike fascination as the gauntlet encased Tony’s hand and forearm once more, every plate fitting perfectly into place. There was something so unbelievably satisfying about watching the armor retract out and in, Steve was sure he could watch Tony do it all day.

“Take a look,” the brunette prompted, wiggling his encased fingers.

“I am Tony, it’s…wow.” He said breathlessly.

“No, I mean _take a look_ ,” Tony repeated with more emphasis, grabbing Steve’s wrist with his non armored hand and placing the blonde’s hand on the gauntlet. Steve bit the inside of his cheek and hesitated before gently pressing his hand fully onto the armor, feeling the lines between the plates under his palm. He could sense Tony watching him intently as he slipped his fingers downwards toward the repulsor, admiring slowly, appreciatively. Steve didn’t know what the genius was getting out of this – satisfaction perhaps? Just trying to show off? – but he found he didn’t much care. The Captain had been fantasizing far too long about what the metal felt like, what that power under his fingertips would truly feel like...

It felt cold, hard, and intimidating – a cruel beauty. Not unlike his shield. The blonde wished he could take the gauntlet off Tony’s arm and hoard it away in his room for him to explore and sketch and admire. He wondered if Tony would mind.

“You like?” Tony’s tone was soft and respectful, giving respect to the blonde’s obvious admiration while also basking in the attention, not wanting to break the mesmerized state he was in. 

“Yes,” Steve replied just as softly. He then circled the repulser before dragging his hand up the gauntlet one final time and reluctantly pulling away. “Thank you, Tony. It’s beautiful.”

The genius seemed stunned for a second, but quickly regained is roguish smirk. “Well if you think that’s gorgeous, just wait until you see the whole set. I think you’ll find that its upgraded with a little more than just a cool magic trick.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony drawled with a smirk. “Nothing too fancy, but she does hit harder and the hand to hand combat sequences are much more proficient. Been thinking I need to up my game on the ground, and this’ll definitely do it.”

“That’s great, Tony,” the Captain praised with a smile, “When will it be ready for the field?”

“A week, probably, but in two days it’ll be ready for a test drive. You up for it, Cap?”

“Me?” the blonde almost stuttered as he pointed at himself with wide eyes. This was the first time the genius had decided to seek him out for a spar. It was usually Rhoades or Natasha who reserved that honor. Why Tony preferred to fight _Natasha_ of all people, he would never know.

“Yeah you,” the answer came casually. Tony then clenched his fist and the gauntlet folded back up into a metallic bracelet. “Saturday night sound good?”

He couldn’t exactly say no, he was the team Captain after all and needed to understand all upgrades, but he didn’t know how he was, honest to god, supposed to keep his sanity. Every time Iron Man – or even a piece of it - was within arm’s reach, his mind went other places, picking apart each piece of metallic art and sketching it in his mind, over and over until it was imprinted permanently. 

It had been bad enough when all he had to go off of was sight, but now he had touch. He had felt against his skin the texture and beauty of Iron Man, and he didn’t know how he was supposed to not think about that when he gets his hands on that stunning armor again tomorrow. All Tony had done today was aggravate his obsession and now what he wanted was more.

What he wouldn’t give for just a little more…

“Sure,” He said with a strained smile, “You’re on.”

* * *

Steve gasped as he was hurled against the wall, bare back receiving a stinging smack from the brick behind him. He scrambled to right himself and threw up his fists in retaliation, but got the breath knocked out of him again as a heavy, metal hand landed on his chest, shoving him back up against the wall. Steve grabbed the armored shoulders and attempted to push the suit back, the arc reactor lighting him in a blueish haze, but the suit was unmovable, heavy and firm in its position against the super soldier. Iron Man raised its other gauntlet, grabbing his right wrist and pinning it up above the blonde’s tousled head with force, creating a spider crack in the brick. Then it was walking one more step in, completely closing the gap between him and the armor. The suits faceplate was an inch away from Steve’s lips as he panted hot, strangled breathes onto the heated metal surface, heart pounding viciously in his chest, in fear and fascination.

Steve grabbed onto the gauntlet holding him firm, and attempted to pry it from his chest, but it was futile. Instead, the hand chose to slip downwards, pressure still there but tracing a heavy path across his abdomen – each individual plate felt on his skin – and stopping at the bulge in the Captain’s pants. It wasn’t the first time Steve had gotten an adrenaline boner, but as the hand grabbed his dick through his trousers and his gaze traveled up and down the stunning piece of art before him, he knew it had nothing to do with adrenaline. 

A tight moan broke past Steve’s lips when the gauntlet squeezed him harder. The Captain’s blood pumped through his veins, and a tight knot began to curl itself in his stomach. The hand was so hot and heavy and demanding as it massaged him trough his sweat pants, even pushing him more firmly into the wall by his pelvis. A cry escaped the blonde at the pressure and instantly, Iron Man had his pants tugged down to his thighs and is heavy, pulsing cock fisted in his hand. The gauntlet tightened, squeezing him on the way up, making a whirring sound as it did so, grip just a little too tight. Steve groaned and panted, eyes trained on the hand moving mechanically up and down his shaft like a piston; precum bubbled up and rolled down his cock in rivulets. 

Iron Man pressed closer to him, the heat of it metal body searing Steve to pieces as the armor continued to slowly, painstakingly jack him off. Another moan escaped him, and he shoved his hips upwards into the gauntlet, silently pleading for more. The hand tightened further in response, and instantly started a rapid pace that had Steve up on his toes, groaning deep and low in his chest.

Everything was so hot and suffocating, the hand melting his cock in its heat, despite its metal casing, the air like smog as he breathed it in, the feeling of pleasure tightening in his stomach, burning him alive. The shaking blonde panted heavily and squeezed Iron Man’s wrist for dear life as the gauntlet practically wrung his orgasm out of him, setting every nerve in his body on fire, cum pouring gratuitously over the metal fist. Steve gasped like he was drowning, and his eyes flung open, chest heaving and back arched with the strength of his orgasm. Sweat covered him in a light shimmer and he could feel a distinct, wet warmth in his pajama pants. The Captain groaned raggedly and slapped a hand over his blushing face.

“Oh no…”

* * *

“Come on, Steve, I know you don’t age, but I’m not getting any younger.” Tony waved him over from across the living room, currently idling in the elevator. 

Steve cringed, knowing that after avoiding Tony all day and now being tardy for their spar, he was definitely behind the eight ball. With a sigh and great reluctance, he closed the book he’d been reading, _How to Control Your Thoughts 101_ , and set It aside before standing up from the couch. 

“What’s going on?” Clint asked curiously through a mouthful of Panda Express. Everyone else looked up from that they’d been doing to get the answer as well.

Absolutely not, he did not need an audience for this one. Steve swiftly put up a hand in placation, “Just a spar guys, nothing too interesting.”

Clint swallowed the rest of his rice and pointed his chopsticks accusingly as Steve and then Tony. “Just a spar. Between _you two_?

The Captain sweat a little; it was unusual.

“Hey!” Tony loudly interrupted. “Me and Steve are all good now, Katniss. Mended the bridge, erased the line, water under a duck’s back, or whatever that saying is. And now were gonna spar like good bros. _Alone_.

Steve sighed gratefully while the archer pursed his lips in suspicion looking like he had more to say, but Tony was having none of it. The genius quickly swept out of the elevator and grabbed Steve’s wrist so that he could drag him back with him. “Time to go, Cap,” he sang while pressing the button that closed the doors.

“Take us to the gym, JARVIS!” He said aloud, and instantly the elevator began making its decent downwards, despite Steve’s mind raging that he needed to get out and hide.

He wasn’t ready, he just wasn’t - not after last night. Steve bit the inside of his cheek and valiantly fought the blush that dared try to creep up his neck, leg bouncing anxiously. He wished he could discard thoughts of his rouge dreams and just focus on what was right in front of him, be able to appreciate the opportunity to spare with his teammate and the privilege of seeing the newest armor in action, up close and personal. But no; instead his mind was plagued with thoughts of Iron Man jacking him off against a brick wall. Steve reflexively slapped his hand over his eyes at the image as if it would make it go away, and Tony’s head snapped up to look at him questioningly. 

The blonde blushed heatedly. “Sorry, I uh…I saw a fly.”

“So, you slapped it onto your face?” 

Steve just prayed Tony would drop it as he gazed at the elevator door with determination, refusing the meet Tony’s curious eyes. God, would his face stop feeling like it was on fire?

“…Whatever works, Cap.” The genius eventually replied with a laugh on his lips, only causing the blondes blush to grow hotter in embarrassment.

The elevator came to a gradual stop and both Tony and Steve filed out and split off to opposite sides of the ring, both getting themselves together. Steve changed into some loose shorts and a white t-shirt, quickly pulling the cotton shirt over his head before gazing at the inventor across the way. He watched with bated breath as Tony clenched his fists and gauntlets folded out like water on sand, creeping up his arms and wrapping securely around each one of his fingers. As the titanium alloy crawled its way up the tan forearms, it didn’t stop, continuing its assent and wrapping around his shoulders before encasing his sternum, stomach and thighs. The Captain couldn’t help but lick his parted lips as he watched the suit systematically encase every part of Tony’s body, eventually down to his feet. 

“Let’s do this,” Tony said archly and snapped the faceplate shut, causing a shiver to sneak up Steve’s spine at the site of the whole thing. This model was slimmer than the last one, which made sense if Tony wanted to be more agile on the ground, but it didn’t hold any less power in its stance, or intimidation in its glowing slits for eyes. If anything, the sleeker build made Iron Man seem like a feline, graceful and calculated, yet coiled with power. As Iron Man stepped forward, Tony making his way into the ring, Steve heard the whirring with each movement, sending him straight into thoughts of Iron Man’s large gauntlet sliding up and down his shaft, mechanics humming and speaking to him as they dragged the most intense orgasm out of Steve’s shuddering body. 

A pulse of heat shot straight to the Captain’s dick and he grabbed a fistful of his shorts on his thigh, trying valiantly to reign down his boner. Red filled his face again as he cleared his throat, shaking his head left and right. This had to stop. He was here to spar and that’s what he was going to do, god dammit. 

Steve sucked in a breath and straightened his spine, gathering up the moxie to step into the ring. Maybe if he just kept a naked pinup of Furry in mind, he could get through this without embarrassing himself. All heat instantly left the Captains body as the image materialized in his head. He shivered and his semi wilted; yep, that could do the trick. 

“On guard,” Tony spoke warningly, moving into a fighting stance.

Steve simply waved him forward. “Ready when you are.”

As soon as those words escaped his mouth, Tony leapt into action, going after Steve for all he was worth. Granted, the fight was still a bit lopsided in the Captains favor, but the new suit did give Steve a run for his money. All throughout, the blonde was - _thankfully_ \- able to keep his cool and his ‘little friend’ under control, body more focused on the barrage of punches coming his way. Although, every time he caught the gauntlet in his fist or flipped Tony over, he wished his hands could linger; he wished he could focus on taking mental pictures of the beautiful suit before him without dirty images threatening to overrun his mind like a virus. C’est la vie, as it were.

Tony threw a wild left punch, which the Captain instantly caught by the wrist, pulling the genius forward as he lined up and landed a fist to the faceplate. Tony stumbled back dizzily, but not before latching onto Steve, dragging him down with him. As they both hit the floor of the ring, Tony immediately tried his luck at locking down Captain America, attempting desperately to get the super soldier into a compromised position. He even tried to headlock him, but it was a futile effort. Steve took control of the situation quicker than Tony could gather his breath, slamming the genius onto the floor and straddling his waist, while his hands kept a firm hold of the gauntlets, trapping them by Tony’s head. In all but a second the fight was seemingly over; Tony on his back, as helpless as fish out a of water, breathing haggard and heavy. Steve panted as well with a smile on his face, hot air gathering in the empty space between them.

“Fun move, Capcicle,” Tony said breathlessly, “Not the first time I’ve been on my back, but that was pretty quick.”

The genius laughed in a light, breathy way, easing the tension and probably expecting Steve to let him up. Unfortunately for him, Steve was suddenly very preoccupied at the moment. The smile on the blonde’s face melted off, replaced by wide eyes and parted lips, both emitting absolute wonder as his blue eyes roamed up and down the titanium suit beneath him. Suddenly, Steve was very aware of the position he had put himself and Tony in, the warmth of the worked up machine radiating in waves against his skin, particularly where his pelvis met Iron Man’s. Steve swallowed dry and shivered as the heat against him reminded him of the burn Iron Man had left against his skin in his dreams.

Tired of waiting, Tony bucked his hips up against Steve and growled, “Let me up you oaf.”

The Captain gasped as the rock-hard pelvis ground into his hardening dick. He rapidly released one of Tony’s gauntlets and pressed his hand on Iron Man’s sleek abdomen to stop the genius from trying that again.

“Tony, stop…” Steve gasped. He didn’t know if he should move and let Tony see his hard on or try to calm down while he sat on Iron Man – _ha_ –, all he knew was that Tony could _not_ do that again.

Tony used his freed hand to press the button that lifted his faceplate, and looked at the debauched Captain incredulously, “What the hell is wrong with you?” He then raised his gauntlet until it met Steve’s chest with a glare, repulsor flaring dangerously and bright. “Get off Cap. I mean it.”

The steel in his voice was nothing to play around with, and Steve knew logically that Tony Stark did not like to find himself trapped, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Not when he finally had the whole thing, hot and heavy beneath him, florescent as the repulsor’s light reflected off the red and gold suit like light on a fresh painting. 

“Steve,” Tony said his name firmly. When no movement was made by the blonde Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the blatant stubbornness. “Come on Rogers…” He grumbled and bucked his hips again, attempting to throw him off one last time.

A desperate moan bounced off the walls of the gym as Steve lost all sense of decorum and ground down against the hips kicking up against him. 

Tony’s jaw dropped open in absolute shock, his repulsor ready hand going limp as he tried to process what just happened. “Steve...um-?”

Steve leaned forward, blindly seeking out that little button on the side of Tony’s faceplate, pressing it as soon as he found it and brining Iron Man’s face into view. He groaned and rested his face against the warm metal.

“Please Tony,” he whispered like a prayer, eyes closed shut and breath coming out hot and thick. He didn’t know what he was asking for: For Tony to shut up? For him to move against him again? Or maybe it was for Tony to just let him have this, because he couldn’t control his desires anymore.

The air was still for a long moment when Steve jumped at the feeling of hot metal on his thigh and opened his eyes. Tony gripped the muscle under his palm and pulled Steve closer to him. “Ok.” He whispered simply, as if that was the answer the everything, and maybe it was.

The Captain’s breath caught in his throat and he hesitated before hiding his face in Iron Man’s broad shoulder and grinding his hips down onto the titanium pelvis beneath him. A deep groan ripped past his lips and he did again, letting go of Tony’s other gauntlet in favor of gripping the man’s upper arms, using them as leverage to push himself down harder. 

Tony stayed silent, gripping Steve’s other thigh with his freed hand, helping him grind deep and slow against him.

The Captain moaned in response and pressed all of himself onto the armor beneath him, trying to get as close and intimate as possible, loving that heat that burned against his skin. Tony thrust his hips into him as he grabbed two handfuls of the super soldier’s ass and ground their hips against each other.

“Fuck,” Steve hissed.

The genius simply grabbed at his ass harder, having quite a lethal grip with the gauntlets on, while Steve groaned and moved his hips both against the hot pelvis under him and into the metal hands holding him. The strong hands held him more firmly then any human pair ever could, and it sent a whole new feeling coursing through the Captains body.

Once he had the blonde as close as possible, Tony began thrusting up against the soldier faster. Steve’s hips responded immediately, picking up the new pace and grinding himself against the armor for all he was worth, moans filling the room. A light groan could be heard behind the faceplate as Steve rocked into him so hard that he moved the armor against the floor, pushing Tony back and forth with each thrust. The searing coil that wound itself in his stomach was tightening further and further, his balls drawing up and a whine escaping his lips as he neared the edge.

Seeing him coming close, Tony planted his feet more securely and thrust his hips up harder. A heavy hand then left Steve’s ass and came up to cup the back of his head, drawing his further into his shoulder, holding him there, tight and safe as Iron Man rocked back into him.

Steve groaned low in his chest, he could feel himself tipping over the edge, so ready but needing just one more push.

Tony took his other hand and slipped his fingers under Steve’s shorts, swiftly pulling them down until his cock was free, standing tall and proud. The gauntlet wrapped itself around his shaft, lightly at first, warm thumb just rubbing against the skin, causing him to moan breathlessly, then tightening and dragging upwards, pushing Steve’s foreskin over the head, before dragged his hand back down, pulling the skin downwards and revealing a soft, pink head. Steve shivered as the air hit his exposed head, and gasped when Tony ran his plated thumb against the slit. Steve let go of any reservations he had left and thrust unashamedly into the hand, hips now moving erratically as he raced towards his orgasm. 

“Come on baby. Come on.” Tony panted, speaking for the first time as he continued to jerk the Captain off. “Come for me, baby. Come for _Iron Man_.”

A guttural cry tore itself from the blonde’s throat as his orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave, his toes curling as cum poured over Tony’s gauntlet in rivulets. Steve panted and tried to calm his heart as it beat wildly against his ribcage, because oh my God, Iron Man was still stroking his dick. His member was softening, but it gave a valiant twitch at the feel of the metal rubbing lightly against the sensitive skin. 

When Steve’s breath finally came back to him, without his panting the silence in the gym was deafening, suddenly putting things into perspective and causing his heart to beat even faster. He just got jerked off by Iron Man. He just came on Iron Man. He just came on _Tony_.

On shaky arms, Steve frantically sat up and looked down at the mess he’d made, his blush instantly setting his entire body ablaze. Tony hummed and rubbed his thumb on the reddened skin of his thigh, fingers sneaking under his basketball shorts.

“Pretty, Cap.” He stated, before reaching up to press the button that opened his faceplate, grabbed a handful of cotton t-shirt and dragging the Captain forwards for a deep, searing kiss. Steve was hesitant but he gradually melted into it, all thoughts floating away as he opened his mouth in a plea for more. He moaned lightly and pushed forwards but was pulled away by the nape of his neck.

The genius graced him with one of his roguish, mischievous smirks, a glint clear in his eye. “We,” he began breathlessly, “are definitely exploring this.”

Steve smiled back uncertainly, not sure what exactly he had just gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked (or even if you didn't)!  
> They make my day ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ
> 
> Happy reading~


End file.
